Meet Me in the Pouring Rain
by xXxPrettyinPinkxXx
Summary: She never did like the rain, it always made her sad. Can one rainstorm change that? KendallxJo pairing. Oneshot. My first fanfic ever! :


**Meet me in the Pouring Rain**

Kendall Knight stood at the edge of the beach when he saw her; the stunning blonde girl that had completely stolen his heart.

And she had no idea.

He walked over to her, slowly and cautiously, as if she was a mirage that could disappear in a millisecond. As he got closer, he thought he could hear a faint sound, and not just the crashing waves on the shore.

Crying.

He got closer, and saw that the blonde beauty was in fact, crying. Sobbing actually. But as weird as it sounds, she made crying sound melodious to Kendall.

"Jo?"

She turned to him, and he frowned a bit. Her usually bright brown eyes were dull and lifeless. Her skin was flushed from the cold sea air this late in the evening, and her lips were turning blue.

"What do you want?" She whispered, and Kendall could've sworn he saw fear and sadness in her eyes for a moment.

Then the two heard a boom of thunder. They looked up and saw that the evening sky was full of dark gray clouds, which looked darker from the blackening sky. In an instant, rain came pouring down, making the sea stormy and wild.

"You should come back inside, come on." Kendall tried to grab her arm, but she jerked away. She looked out to the water.

Jo inhaled deeply. "Why should I?" She turned to him, and he saw her eyes cloud over again. "I'm better off out here."

Kendall walked closer to her as she turned toward the ocean again. He looked down to her, and took her hand. He noticed that she tensed up, and he lightly pulled her to him. She resisted, and Kendall noticed her bottom lip was quivering slightly. He tried again, this time pulling her hard without hurting her, and she fell into his embrace.

As she felt his arms around her, Jo started to cry. She cried for her, she cried for her mother (who had died years earlier but Jo had never really mourned. Not entirely.), and lastly, she cried for the boy she loved, because she knew he'd never love her back. He was way too good for her and she knew it.

And that is what broke her inside.

Kendall tightened his hold on Jo's trembling frame as her body was shaken from her sobs. He kissed her head and rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down, but really it made her worse.

"Why are you doing this?"

Kendall loosened his hold and looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?"  
>"Why are you caring for me when clearly I don't deserve it?"<p>

Kendall had to catch himself from falling. His heart broke at those words. _No, no, no, no, no…she had it all wrong!_

"What are you talking about? Of course you deserve care, Jo. You of all people deserve it." Kendall hugged her again.

Jo sniffled, and a sob broke from her lips. "No, I mean I don't deserve _your_ care."

It took a moment for Kendall to register what she had just said. When he got it, the realization hit him like a train. However, Kendall was sure she didn't mean it. If she had truly meant and believed her words, it would mean that she liked him, and that most definitely wasn't true.

Was it?

Kendall loosened his embrace and looked down at Jo, who had returned to gaze at the waves smashing against the shore. He then noticed something written in the sand in front of Jo's feet, and he readjusted his gaze to look at what was drawn. He gasped at what it read. Just one word in a heart, but that one word made his world;

_Kendall_.

In that moment, he knew that he couldn't hide his feelings any longer. He had to tell Jo he loved her.

"Jo, look at me." She shook her head and tried to cover her face with her hair. Kendall turned her to face him. His heart, previously bruised was now bursting with affection for the crumpled blonde in front of him.

He smiled lightly. "Jo, please. Look at me for just one minute?"He pleaded, a tinge of humor in his voice.

Jo sighed and shrugged, looking up into his emerald green eyes, and saw the happiness in them. She got confused. _Was he laughing at her patheticness?_

Kendall smiled wider this time, his eyes shining, even in the storm. He then leaned down and kissed the broken girl with all the passion in the world. Jo froze under his contact, but then melted in his arms. They kissed until their lungs reminded them of the need to breathe.

Kendall pressed his forehead against hers, sighing contentedly. Jo smiled slightly, a small glimmer of hope building in her stomach.

"Jo?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." He said matter-of-factly, beaming.

Jo at first was too stunned to speak. _He loves me? How is that possible?_ But she was shaken from her thoughts when her hair was brushed away from her face by a hand. Kendall's hand.

"Jo? Are you okay?"

She smiled at such a question. Here she was, standing at the edge of the shore in the pouring rain with the guy she loved with all her heart. Not only that, but every the one thing every girl dreams about had happened. He kissed her. In the pouring rain.

_And he wondered if she was _okay_?_

"No, Kendall, I'm not okay." She replied. She looked up at him blankly. She watched his beautiful face twist in pain, and saw his eyes full of life simply die.

She smiled and put her arms around his neck. "No, I'm definitely not okay." She kissed him lightly on his lips, and pulled back, giggling.

"I'm perfect."

Kendall sighed, relieved. "You scared me for a second there, Jo."

"Hey, I'm an actress. It's what I do." She laughed. A genuine laugh that rang like a bell.

Kendall looked out to the water. The waves were smaller and more pleasant, even in the violent rain.

"Hey Jo, what would you say to a swim?"

Jo looked at him, cautious and confused. "Why? It's raining."

"That only means we're already used to the water. C'mon, live a little." Kendall pulled her arm into the water and splashed her. They both laughed as a splash fight began.

Even though it was the happy ending she'd always dreamed of, Jo couldn't help but wonder, why her?

"Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"Why me?" Jo looked at him with innocent eyes, and she bit her lip.

Kendall sighed, smiling. "Why not you?"

_Touché Mr. Knight. _Jo thought, and she smirked before looking away. "I mean, you could have any girl you want, and there are girls far prettier than me with more fame to equal yours. Why did you pick me?"

Kendall took her in his arms and kissed her temple. "Because, Miss Taylor, you are perfect. You are witty, funny and the kindest and sweetest girl I've ever met. You are right, you aren't pretty, you're absolutely beautiful, and when I look at you, I can't help but love you for all those reasons and so many more that I couldn't possibly name them all. You are perfect, Jo Taylor, and don't you ever forget that."

Jo snuggled up into his neck, and inhaled the scent of his cologne and the salty water. She had never been so happy in her life. Usually, she hated the rain. It typically made her sad and symbolized heartbreak and sadness. Now, she absolutely loved the rain. It had given her the greatest happiness of her life. As she realized this, she realized one other little something that hadn't been said.

"Kendall?"

"Yes love?"

Her heart fluttered in her chest. He called her _love_. _Could this night get any better?_

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too."


End file.
